Don't leave me here
by White-Labelx
Summary: 4 year old Harry could have never hoped for a real family but what will happen when Snape finds out about his abuse... Rated m because I'm paranoid... Contains abuse, sexual themes and stuff like that
1. SORRY AN BUT PLEASE READ

SORRY GUYS. I HATE THESE TWO, ALL EXCITED FOR A NEW CHAPTER THEN AN AUTHORS

BUT I WANNA ASK ANYONE WHO WANTS TO BETA TO PM ME, I HAD ONE PERSON WILLING TO BUT THERE PM IS DISABLED SO GUYS... SOME PEOPLE SAID ITS A BIT JUMBLED SO I NEED A BETA AND THIS IS ALOT EASIER THAN ASKING EVERY SINGLE BETA THEN GOT SHOT DOWM (crying in the corner ;( )

SO PM ME PLEASE :)


	2. Chapter 1

BETAED (real word?)  
I wanna say thanks to my awesome beta Shadow Aries

So hey guys! I knew, I never that I never finished Never Again but it did write it all up on my computer then... It crashed and I didn't save it, yes I know stupid right but anyway

This is my Harry Potter story and can you guys tell me if I get anything wrong because... Are you ready for this...? I have never read Harry Potter (the real books) I have really just gotten into the fan fictions and really lover them. I have no beta also and I'm typing this on my iPad so I can't do italics well I just don't know if you can ;) so let's just get on with the story

Oh yeah I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story... Yet heheheh :P

* * *

"Get in here now boy! " Harry Potter was sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs aka his room. Uncle Vernon was soon annoyed when no freak showed his face in the living room, he stormed to the cupboard slammed the door open and pulled out a very small 4 year old boy by his hair "Think you can ignore me do you!?" Harry slowly gain conciseness and looked up at an extremely angry uncle Vernon, Harry soon realised that he had slept in "I'm sorry sir really sorry, I will do my chores now I promise…!" Harry pleaded with his uncle "I will not accept this boy you know what happens when you disobey me!" he screamed in the face of a terrified Harry Potter and promptly threw Harry across, slamming him into the metal fireplace. Harry knew what was to come he was stupid for think his uncle would let him sleep in after the beating he got last night, he knew better than that, he knew he was a freak and freak's didn't deserve to sleep In and get loads of toys and food. Curling up with his arms wrapped around his torso after his first time being beaten he learnt to adapt this position.

Uncle Vernon what could only be described as waddled across the small living room to the child, all the while his own slightly fat child sat on the sofa looking on and laughing at the freaks expense. Vernon reached the boy and began to kick and punch into his stomach, legs, and head anywhere he could "This will teach you to sleep in." Harry just laid there knowing if he spoke up he would only make it worse.

"Vernon stop or the neighbours might notice the bruising" Petunia stated, she was not what you would have called pretty, long bony face, tall, way to thin and an almost 60's housewife air about her. Much to Vernon's dismay he stopped kicking Harry "Do your chores now and maybe you might just get a piece of bread tonight, we are going to the zoo with Dudley and if it is not done by the time we get back there will be trouble boy." sneering the last word he walked over picked his little Dudley up and was out the door with Petunia before Harry Ben even had time to think of a response.

This was nothing new to Harry, he lived with these people for 3 years, he could remember a time when everything was fine and he was with 2 people me they were playing in a garden with them, he thought this was his parents and asked is aunt Petunia if he was right but was soon told his parents were drunks and drug addicts, so he did wounded if these two people were if not this parents. Harry slowly and carefully picked himself up of the floor and began to clean the kitchen, 'I really hope that uncle Vernon takes a long time at the zoo Harry thought to himself, 3 hours later he was done and even though he was extremely exhausted Harry began on the back garden. "What are you doing?" Harry looked up, and saw Mrs Figgs peeping over the fence.

"I'm just helping with the gardening Mrs Figgs, aunt Petunia say's I don't have to but I like it." knowing that if he told the truth one: Mrs Figgs would not believe him two: that freaks like him deserved to do the work and nothing more, anyway Mrs Figgs never really cared what he was doing as long as he wasn't bothering her.

"Humph well don't touch my flowers boy or there will be trouble." she said marching back inside, Harry always wounded if she would punish him like uncle Vernon did but ever if she did he would of deserved it.

After another 2 hours Harry had finished with the gardening and was making his way back inside to his cupboard, freaks like him did not deserve to sit on the sofa or have a real room or even eat every day. He sat there on his cot for 3 more hours until his so called family came home.

Uncle Vernon stormed in slamming the door behind him, alone. "Boy! Get in here now or I will beat you so hard!" he trailed of as Harry came out of the cupboard "where are aunt Petunia and Dudley sir?" Harry mumbled looking at the floor

"They have gone on holiday boy." he sneered "but I have been called into work, look at me when I speak to you boy" Vernon roared, Harry still didn't look. It sure what to do as his uncle told him never to look him in the eye but felt his uncle grab is chin and force his head up, staring at him were two very wide, very angry black eyes.

"Yes sir"

"You are to not say one word, I have very important people coming round and you will not talk or say anything you got it or I will lock you in the cupboard for the rest if your miserable life?" He almost whispered deadly

"Yes sir, no talking or anything." he mumbled

"Right now go take a shower boy." Harry's eyes widen, he was never allowed to shower, only ever once maybe two years ago when a nice lady had come to talk to him and asked him a load of question, Uncle Vernon told him what to say and if he didn't the lady would beat him like Vernon did.

"I said important people are coming and they can't see you like this can they?!" pulling Harry out of his thoughts "Now and do not take more than 3 minutes freaks like do not deserve showers anyway!"

"Yes sir." Harry run upstairs and into the bathroom, he was only allowed in here when the neighbours were outside and he couldn't do his business, he enjoyed the next 3 minutes, this was the first hot shower he could remember, with other one was ice cold

"Get out boy! I said 3 minutes and don't even think if using the towels!" Uncle Vernon screamed from the other side of the door, Harry got out wishing it could have lasted longer and quickly threw on his clothes and open the door still dripping wet to reveal a angry looking Uncle Vernon.

"Here puts these on and go sit at the kitchen table." shoving clothes into Harry's hands he walked away. Harry ran back to his cupboard and changed into the clothes, he had never felt anything so soft, he only send two sets of clothes both were Dudley's hand me downs and he hoped he would be able to keep these, he went to sit at the kitchen table as he was told. Uncle Vernon came down and placed a colouring book on the table "Here and Do not say anything boy or I will make you pay got that?" Harry was terrified to even speak and just looked at the book in front of him, he had seen Dudley colouring in one of these and hoped one day he too could colour in one and now he could.

"Did you hear me boy, answer when I speak to you!" Vernon was cut short as the doorbell rang...

* * *

So guys tell me what you think and I will upload the next chapter if I get just one review YES ONE. I'm not aiming big, tell me what you like, and tell me if you don't? Well don't tell me if you don't like because I might just cry in the corner if you do so... Yeah...


	3. Chapter 2

Can I just say thank you to SophiedeZOO, like only one hour after I put my first chapter she reviewed! So thanks x

I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Snape would be the main character I love that guy and a lot more Sirius and Remus. I think I like the older guys ;) ps. I always knew from the first movie I watched that Snape was a good guy I told all my friends and none believed me (we don't read books well real book) well I proved them wrong and this has been really long so here's the story SORRY :(

* * *

"Please come in." Vernon greeted the people at the door and showed them through to the kitchen where Harry was enthusiastically colouring in the book his uncle had given him "Fre… I mean Harry these are some friends of mine, say hello." The last part was clearly not a suggestion and Harry looked at his uncle in confusion, they had never been this nice to him a shower, colouring books and speaking nicely this was a whole new world to Harry but he noticed the man dressed in black sneer at Vernon as he said the word friends and call him Harry, his uncle had only ever called him freak or boy, Vernon noticed that Harry was not answering let alone paying attention, he would pay for that mistake later, almost shoving Harry he prompted him to answer "Hello." Harry looked back down at his colouring "This is Harry Potter? The Harry Potter this kid looks barely 2 let alone 4." the man dress in black hissed (A/N any guess on who it is?) "Calm down Severus, I'm sure there is a reason why young Harry is small." Harry peaked up to look at the other man, wearing bright coloured clothes and had a long white beard. "Umm yes you see well umm Harry is just small for his age, likes to mess around a lot, don't you Harry" Vernon stuttered "yes" came a short reply "I highly doubt that." the man hissed again, Harry stopped colouring to look up at the man who sounded very angry, he was wearing a black shirt and black pants, Harry took a moment to look him in the face and saw a hooked nose and very black eyes soon found their way to his, Harry looked away quickly he didn't want to get hit for looking the man in the eyes, "Umm perhaps we could talk in the other room." Vernon stutters again, Harry had never seen his uncle look so scared in his life. The three men all walked into the living room, one slightly hesitantly as his eyes lingered on the young boy before quickly moving on.

Harry stopped colouring he knew that he would only be allowed to colour on one page because freaks like him aren't allowed to colour and have toys, he was told is constantly. He wondered who the man was who was staring at him before and why he was? _I'm just a freak nothing special _Harry thought, the door to the living room opened and Harry quickly looked back down at his book, and tensed a little bit when someone pulled up a chair to sit next to him, this little action did not go unnoticed by Severus as he knew it all too well. Harry looked to find the man who dress in black and watched as he grabbed crayon and began colouring with Harry, neither spoke but neither seemed to mind. Severus was deep in thought about the conversation he, Albus and that scum just had, they were talking about Harry well more arguing and Albus was adamant that Harry stayed with the that man because of his stupid blood wards, whereas Dursley and Snape were practically pleading with Dumbledore to let Harry leave this place. "Harry…I…umm..." Harry looked up at the man to see talking was talking to and was very surprised when the man was looking at him and seemed lost for words, Severus noticed how the boy got a questioning look on his face any time anyone said Harry, it was almost as if he doesn't know his own name Severus thought "I was a friend.. Of your mothers." Harry's face went from happy to sad to nothing all in the space of 3 seconds "oh." came Harry's reply and went back to his colouring, Snape was stunned that was not the reaction he was expecting at all, he thought the kid would love to hear about his parents. Harry wounded why the man was friends with his parents, uncle Vernon had told him that they were no drug alcoholics and drug addicts, why would this nice man be friends with his parents?

Snape was at a loss for words, what little boy didn't want to hear takes of his parents, whom he bet couldn't even remember. He looked back down at Harry and saw just how small the boy really was and how skinny the boy seemed even for a 4 year old "Harry I…" Snape was cut short by Dumbledore and Dursley walking back though the door neither looking happy "Our business is complete here Severus let us go home." Dumbledore announced as he walked towards the front door "But!" Snape protested but was cut short by Dumbledore waving a hand at him "We shall take our leave now." there was no room to argue as he was already half way out of the door, Snape sat still not willing to move but knew he had little choice in the matter, slowly he got up and with one last look at the boy walked out.

Harry didn't understand what was happening, the nice man and his friend had left but the man seemed like he didn't want to, almost as if he wanted to stay with Harry, but he quickly dismissed that thought uncle Vernon probably told him already that he was a no good freak. "What did you say boy." Vernon on demanded "Nothing desire I promise." his uncle just humph-ed "Take those clothes off now and get out of my sight I don't want to see you!" Harry took off all his clothes save his underwear and shuffled out if the kitchen but Vernon remembered he had to teach the kid a lesson about paying attention, just as Harry walked pass his uncle he was punched in the back so hard he fell to the floor, Vernon started kicking him as soon as he fell "YOU WILL 'whack' PAY ATTENTION 'whack' WHEN I SPEAK 'whack'" and for the 3 minuets this carried on, Harry knew better than to cry that would only make it worse. Vernon eventually got tried stopped and spat on Harry again and again "Get out of my sight now!" shrilled Vernon. Harry slowly clawed back to his cupboard and shut the door and lead on his cot, why do they do this, why is nothing ever good enough? He thought. The pain was unbelievable but Harry knew that, that would go away in a while and he would heal, because he was a freak and that's what freaks did. No bread tonight then he thought sourly.

* * *

I kind of made this up as I wrote it so... But that's what I always do even if I have a plan I never stick to it :D and I have been writing for almost 2 hours outside and its cold and 0:25 I'm the morning but oh we'll. REVIEW PLEASE AND STUFF. They finally met and I know Snape is a lot O/C but he will be more snapey (?) in the next chapter (IT'S A FLASHBACK) umm happy reading?

Also thanks to an awesome beta J


End file.
